Happy, because of youDead, because of you
by CoronationDirection
Summary: A story that explains why a young Carla is so withdrawn. Thought of this on plane to Florida. Please rate and review.   Kirsten, all the way from Scotland xxxx
1. Chapter 1

"I fancy him so much." Carla said to Janet, her best friend.  
>"Car he's bad news." Janet had said. Carla wished she'd listened that day in year 8.<p>

(1 year later.)

"Carla come on stop drooling." Janet said dragging Carla away.  
>"Janet!" Carla moaned as the two friends ran off.<br>"Come on Car, Miss Shand will kill us if we are late."

"Drew!" Blair shouted as he took out his ciggs.  
>"Hiya." Drew said, also gathering his lighter and ciggs.<br>"She goes to Netball club with Janet Hawkins." Blair smirked.  
>"What O'Brien?" Drew asked between puffs.<br>"Aye."  
>"Is that today?" Said Drew, his powerful Glaswegian accent powering through.<br>"It is mate. I was thinking tonight. I mean she'll be stupid enough to say yeah. Have we got an alibi ready?" Blair asked, stamping out his fag.  
>"We do. Andy is setting up his place for a film, plus the fact that 'is house is in the middle of nowhere will help with things like CCTV."<br>"Drew, I wish I had yer brains." He said patting his mate on the back.  
>"Looks and all." Drew smirked. This earned him a playful slap.<br>"Watch i or I won't give you a shot." Blair laughed. This was followed by Drew feigning upset.  
>"This is going to be amazing." Blair laughed walking off to his next class.<p>

As the English teacher went on Carla, Janet and another friend Pippa were doodling. Carla wrote 'C.O+B.G behind bike shed 3'.  
>"Eww!" Pippa whispered.<br>"Whaat?" Carla said a little too loudly.  
>"CARLA O'BRIEN, what are you writing?" Miss Shand shouted upon noticing the girls writing.<br>"Erm nothing miss!" Carla said desperately grabbing the paper.  
>"Thank you." She said putting her hand out for the paper which was slowly put in to her hand by Carla.<br>"Shall I read this out?" Miss Shand asked. "I'll take that as a yes. It says, 'Miss Shand is like total amazing' thank you girls. It also says 'Daniel what a geek'. Not very nice girls. Don't want to see this sort of behaviour again. Here at midday tomorrow for detention."  
>"Yeah." The girls sighed.<p>

(Later that winters night.)

"Right girls! Cool down, 10 laps of the gym thank you." Shouted Mrs Gray, the netball coach.

*the team do the cool down and are now ready to leave.*

"Carla are you going to Darren's or your mums?" Janet asked as it was the same way to Carla's mums but different to Darren's.  
>"I'm gonna head up Downton road to Daz's flat, gotta pass by Nan's and give her her<br>Prescription. But I'll see you tomorrow." Carla smiled, waving her friend away in the opposite direction.

"She's up there, is Paul ready with the car?" Blair asked Drew.  
>"Yeah, I'll see you up the top the road." Drew smiled running up the hill.<p>

Carla walks up the road with her P.E kit and school bag and texts Darren saying 'Up at 8pm-Car, x'.  
>"Hiya Carla." Blair smiled walking out of nowhere, which Carla thought was strange.<br>"Hey Blair." Carla said shyly. When she looked up the boy of her dreams was heading towards her and before she knew it he had her up against the wall kissing-all part of the act.  
>"Wow." He said after breaking from the kiss. She smiled taking his hand as he walked her to the top of the road when... Bang. Her head smashed off the wall as Drew pushed her against the wall refraining her from running away. Afterwards he stuffed her in the car and tied her hands together and then pulled the plastic bag which he put on her head off. Upon seeing Drew she died slightly.<br>"D...re...w." She cried after screaming. He grabbed her mouth and spun out a meat cleaver.  
>"You don't shut it I'll cut you up." Drew maliciously spat.<br>"And I'll feed you to Misty and Fred." Said Blair appearing from nowhere to refer to his dogs as the car took them somewhere secret.  
>"W...here a..ar..e we g..g..going." She said a bit calmer although she was shaking inside.<br>"Nothing for you to worry about. All I'll say is you'll enjoy it." Blair said Drew looked down at Carla and thought how astonish beautiful he was and felt disgusting that he'd managed to get threatened in to hurting the girl of his dreams.

(8pm. Notting hill park, Salford)  
>"Please leave me alone." She shrieked after the boys had corrupted her.<br>"Well babe, anytime you want a quickie." Blair smirked staring down at Carla who was lay in wet mud desperately trying to redress herself.  
>"Come on Blair we've had our fun." Drew said calmly feeling really guilty, something Carla noticed.<br>"What?" Blair growled.  
>"Stop it!" Drew demanded. He should of known better than to annoy Blair Gordon. Blair grabbed the meat clever and slashed Drew's stomach.<br>"Argggh!" Drew screamed as Blair ran off.  
>"I'm s..sorr..y Car h-he m..made me h..u.,rt you. You..r such a beau..tiful l-lass I would n..never hurt you intent..intentionally." Drew muttered. As Carla gathered her shirt on she began to feel for Drew who'd obviously been dragged into this. She knew Blair was no nice man.<br>"i-it's okay." She stammered grabbing her phone and dialling 9-9-9 while holding Drew's hand.  
>"Erm h..hi my f..friend has been... has been stabbed. Nottinghill park...thanks." Carla said as the operator hung up saying an ambulance would be there soon.<br>"Everything will be okay." Carla said sadly holding Drew's hand trying to keep him round.  
>"Car... I need to tell you this..."<br>"Tell me later babe." Carla said desperately wanting Drew awake...alive.  
>"no...now...Blair, he's gonna do it again...with more people h..he threatens...to..y-you." He muttered feeling tears fall from his eyes.<br>"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine...it's you I'm worrying about. Now don't talk, the ambulance will be here soon." She said holding his hand softly. He found himself crying at the fact he'd hurt someone who thought well of him. He'd messed up his life now though.  
>"You gotta go to the police." Drew said managing to get his whole sentence out.<br>"No...!" Carl said strewn with fear.  
>"P-please." Drew said as the ambulance pulled up.<p>

"Hey love. Are you okay?" The paramedic said to Carla as his colleagues helped Drew. He was shocked at the state of the girl who seemed little more than 14.  
>"Erm yeah...as long as Drew is okay..." Carla said sternly.<br>"Well you are coming to get checked out too darling. Now what is your friend's name?" The paramedic asked.  
>"Andrew Harley." Carla sighed, tears falling down her face.<br>"Okay sweetheart, what about his birthday and address and his mums name?" Asked the paramedic.  
>"Erm his birthday is erm 18th July 97, his address is 144 kings gate terrace. His mum is called Rebecca Harley... Listen, is he okay?"<br>"Love we're doing our best you just need to keep co-operating with us." Said the paramedic as a now unconscious Drew was loaded into the ambulance. The two other paramedics got into the ambulance, followed by the paramedic who'd spoken to Carla and Carla herself, still shaken up from her horrific rape ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope people are reading, could someone give me a suggestion for another Carla story._

"14 year old male, knife wound to lower abdomen." Shouted the paramedics as Drew was wheeled straight to surgery to assess his wound.  
>"13 year old female, very disoriented, few minor wounds and a bang to the head." Carla tried every effort not to go to the assessment room.<p>

"Hi love." This was the voice of an older nurse.  
>"H...hey." Carla stammered, still shaking from everything.<br>"Can you tell me what happened?" Asked the nurse sorting out her ideas of what had happened to the young girl.  
>"I fell...please I just want my b..brother..." Carla sighed.<br>"Is that all love?" Asked the nurse.  
>"Yes..."<p>

"Hey mam..yeah its Daz...no Car isn't here yet...its half nine she was meant to be here at eight, I'm really worried...I'll phone Janet...okay bye." Darren sighed as he finished his phone call. He sighed dialling Janet's number.  
>"Hey Janet...it's Carla's brother...is she with you? Only sue didn't come back from netball...she headed here? Oh god no, through Downton...I'll phone you later then...thanks Janet." Darren felt tears grace his face as he thought of his sister being kidnapped or... Just as his thoughts got worse his phone rung.<br>"OH FUCK WHO IS THIS NOW?" He raged. His heart stopped as he saw the police pop up on his phone.  
>"H-hello?" He sighed. "I'll be right there...thanks." Darren rushed to the children's A&amp;E and was in the waiting room in no time.<p>

"Hi I'm here to see my sister...she's 13, her name's Carla O'Brien." Darren said slowly.  
>"Ah she's in room 3..she is very disorientated..." Said the receptionist. Darren headed to his sister room as fast as possible.<p>

"Darren..." Carla said in a slow excited voice. Each sibling felt tears grace their faces as they hugged.  
>"Carla, what happened?" Darren asked still in floods of tears.<br>"Drew was stabbed...I fell." She said.  
>"Drew Harley?" Darren asked, shocked but still not believing she fell.<br>"Yeah...in his stomach. He was so scared...so was I..." She sighed.  
>"Come here." Darren sighed hugging his scared younger sister.<br>"Let's take you home." Darren said walking her to the car.

"5cm deep, 10cm long. Sterilisation complete. Bed at ICU." The surgeon said stitching up the wound.

(8 hours later 6am)  
>"Arggh..." Sighed Drew finally waking from his unconsciousness immediately thinking of Carla. While Blair had viciously attacked her, he'd hated that he'd had to do that to his friend and he hoped she'd understood.<br>"Oh Andrew..." Cried Rebecca holding her sons hand. You could see that Mrs Harley had been sobbing all night.  
>"Where...i..s Car..la..." Asked Drew.<br>"She was taken home by her brother Darren. She was very worried...I want you to tell me everything." Said his mother sternly.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Asked Janet talking to Darren via phone.  
>"She's bearing up." Answered Darren.<br>"So what about Drew?" Janet asked.  
>"He was taken to ICU apart from that I'm not sure." Darren said.<br>"Okay well I'll come and see her now." Said Janet.  
>"What and miss school?" Darren asked.<br>"Yeah. I'll see you in ten." Janet said.  
>"Bye."<br>"Bye."

"Carla." Said Darren knocking on the door to Carla's room at his.  
>"Whaat?" She sighed, still curled up.<br>"Janet is coming up so wakey wakey, up you get." Darren said heading away.

"Hiya." Smiled Darren as he welcomed Janet into his flat.  
>"Hey." She said to Darren. "Hey babe." She said spotting Carla on the couch under a blanket.<br>"Hi." Carla sighed.  
>"Babe you look terrible." Said Janet worriedly.<br>"Thanks." Carla snapped.  
>"Wow. We gotta have some girl time." Janet said knowing her friend was scared.<br>"Well I'm off to work so go ahead." Darren said pulling on his leather jacket and headed to his job as a gym instructor.

"So what's up babe?" Janet asked as Darren left.  
>"It's nothing." Carla said.<br>"It is, I know you." Janet said. "I know bout Drew, but how did you end up in the hospital?"  
>"I fell they thought I'd need 'care'." Carla said now sounding scared.<br>"Well how did you get that massive cut on the back of your head

_**Please review, love reviews! I really need some help in what direction to put this in. Hope someone is reading and that this is okay!3**_

_**Kirsten x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Having writer's block on this story already :(. KMN. Hope your still reading.**

Don't you get it I fell?" Carla said accidently let a tear slip and wasn't quick enough to wipe it away.  
>"Carla I'm not here to upset you right but, I know you, I know you don't get big dents in your head from falling so just tell me, what is going on. I'm meant to be your best friend?" Janet said softly.<br>"It was Blair...Bl...air...G...Gordon."  
>"What? What did he do to you babes?" Janet asked in a reassuring tone.<br>"Well I walked up Downton road last night and I erm saw him." Carla began, already starting to cry. "Then after that he walked me up the top of the road and kissed me. Then Drew bashed me off the wall and they drove me off to Nottinghill park. Then erm...well..." Carla stopped her tears over powering her.  
>"Carry on babe." Janet sighed rubbing Carla's arm.<br>"It was horrible... Blair pushed me into mud and before I knew it he was raping me and there was nothing I could do about it." She sighed as she told her best mate everything.  
>"oh my gosh, we have to phone the police!" Janet said.<br>"There is more." Carla sighed. "After he...you know Drew said to me 'I'm sorry' and then he did the same except much less vacuous. Then afterwards Blair was really nasty and Drew told him to stop and erm well Blair took out a meat cleaver and slashed it into Drew. Then Drew told me he was really sorry and that Blair was going to shoot him if he didn't do it... He told me to dial 999...so i did but only for him..."  
>"Babe we have to go to the police! I can tell how upset you are, you can barely tell me." Janet said.<br>"No, I just wanna go see Drew later."  
>"Carla he raped you!" Janet exclaimed, shocked.<br>"Yet he said sorry, he was forced Janet!" Carla cried.  
>"Well I respect your decision babe but If you change your mind I'm there for you." Janet said gathering her friend in a hug.<br>"Thanks." She whispered.

*4 days later Andrea, Carla's Adoptive mother heads to Darren's.*

"hey." Janet smiled as she saw her friend's mother.

"Hi dear. Bless, she's asleep, thanks for staying with her." Smiled Andrea seeing her daughter sound asleep on the sofa.

"Cawa!" Shouted Darias, Carla's 3 year old brother who was confined to a wheelchair.

"DARIAS!" Hissed Carla's mother as her daughter woke.

"Go away shrimp." Carla sighed hiding her head under the cushion.

"Oh darling…" Andrea sighed sitting down next to her fragile daughter.

"Hi." Carla sighed sitting up. Just then Darias began to wail begging to sit next to Carla. Andrea stood up and unstrapped Darias from his wheelchair and placed him beside his sister. The 3 year old sat himself as close to Carla's arms as possible. Carla tried hard not to cry again but here the tears came. Tear after tear they came falling down Carla's face Not a trace of the usual 3 layer perfectly done make up in sight,

Andrea held her only daughter in a secure embrace, wishing she could take away the pain, whatever pain she was suffering. Andrea looked at her 13 year old daughter sat next to her 3 year old boy. Carla was sat dressed down in dark jeans and a small vest. She had a few cuts on each wrist and bags under her eyes. Darias was sitting looking up at his older sister wondering why she was upset and wondering why mummy was always angry and Carla always cried. Mummy cred when he got a wheelchair maybe Carla was getting a 'helper' too.

"Cawa…" Darias said.

"what is it baby?" Carla asked. Her siblings were the best thing to her and she always made Darias included, despite him being 11 years younger than her. And the fact that his epilepsy and paralysis topped with touretts limited him somewhat

"Are wou getting a helper? Is that why wou always cwy?" He asked.

"No baby. I'm not very special." She said hugging on to her precious toddler brother. Thank goodness he was only little and didn't understand how upset his sister was. Darias was a very special boy and Carla wanted to make sure he knew it.

"We would have been twins." He said giggling.

"Yeah…but you're much prettier than me baby." Carla said letting out her first smile in the first 4 days.

**Hope I've got readers. How was it? Boring ,good? Anything that can be improved? Please review! Nice reviews are always good! Please give me some constructive critiscm but nasty ad hateful reviews will be removed and reported.**

**Kirsten x.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've not updated in a while. This is bad but oh well. Carla and Darren have gone to see Drew in the hospital on the day he is being discharged.

"Hi Mr O'Brien are you here to take Andrew home?" Asked the nurse.

"Yes." Nodded Darren. Rebecca couldn't drive so Darren had offered to take him home.

"Ah okay well he's all ready to go." Smiled the nurse opening the door for Carla and Darren.

"Hey." Drew smiled. He dragged himself up sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"All ready to go?" Asked Darren.

"Aye. Me clothes are in at bag and me Ma' took the rest o' me stuff last night." Said Drew. "Could Murder a Coffee though."

"On you go Car." Darren smiled handing her £3. Carla left the room and headed to the nearest coffee dispenser.

* * *

><p>"Drew, do you know what is wrong with Car'?" Asked Darren. He <em>knew <em>Drew knew.

"No I dinnae." Drew lied.

"Drew, if you know, I need to know." Darren said.

"Blair did 'er." Drew sighed.

"What?" Darren said calmly at first.

"Blair, he raped her." Drew said in a shaky voice.

"You are kidding me?" Darren raged. Drew shook his head. "Where the hell is he? I'll kill him."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you say something?" Darren shouted taking Drew by the neck.

"Darren! Stop!" Carla said. She dropped the coffees onto the floor. Darren couldn't know. Darren sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me Car?" Darren sighed.


End file.
